When Doves Cry
by alienangel19852003
Summary: Casey tries to delicately balance crossing the line even though she wants to see past Derek’s cocky façade, she knows if she sees past the armor he puts up she’ll fall in love with the boy who challenges her so. Derek knows that kissing Casey is wrong, an
1. Discovery

Title: When Doves Cry

Author: alienangel19852003

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the characters from Life with Derek.

Summary: What happens when Derek Venturi can no longer deny his feelings for his stepsister Casey McDonald? What happens if she feels the same way? Casey tries to delicately balance crossing the line even though she wants to see past Derek's cocky façade, she knows if she sees past the armor he puts up she'll fall in love with the boy who challenges her so. Derek knows that kissing Casey is wrong, and he knows she feels like what they do together is a sin but he won't stop.

"Discovery"

Casey McDonald was always practical, perfect, and annoyingly perky. This is what Derek Venturi hated most about his stepsister. Since his father George married her mother Nora and they all moved in together Derek couldn't stand her. Over the past ten months he'd grown to more than like her. It was no secret she was easy on the eyes with long brown hair, stunning blue eyes and a fantastic tan which she maintained in Canada for crying out loud. Not to mention her gorgeous dancer's body.

He first thought it was a crazy hormonal thing, it began with sex dreams. Then it turned into a bit of an obsession. He found himself spying on her. He was even masturbating while she was watching TV in the same room. One day they were having a random argument in the kitchen and he just grabbed her and kissed her.

He figured that if he slipped up and kissed her she'd probably slap him. But she put her arms around his neck molding their bodies together as she kissed back. The sound of Edwin and Lizzie their younger siblings tearing down the stairs caused them to snap back to reality.

Casey recovered and gave him the slap he was waiting on and then she walked out of the room just as the other two came in.

"What's with her?" Edwin asked as Casey breezed past them.

"I'll talk to her. What did you do this time?" Lizzie asked.

"Nothing. I'll talk to her myself." Derek darted after her.

Casey was already in her room crying by the time he made it up the stairs.

"Casey look I didn't mean for that to happen."

"I don't want to talk about it." She mumbled.

"I'm sorry." He said closing the door.

She looked at him like he was an alien her makeup smeared and to him she'd never looked prettier.

"Why did you have to go and do that Derek?" she demanded.

"I didn't mean too. You didn't have to kiss me back. Why did you kiss me?" he asked.

"That's not important. The important thing is that it can't happen again. This wrong we're family."

"Not by choice and we're not blood related I don't see why we can't." he pointed out.

"I don't want to that's why!" she yelled, "No get out."

"What if I don't want to get out?" he said stepping closer.

He grabbed her hips and pulled their bodies closer. She whimpered in shock and he forced his mouth onto hers and she let him devour her.

"I may be wrong but you _do _want this Miss MacDonald." Derek stated.

"Get your hands off me Venturi!" she shouted.

"That's the last thing you want."

"I'm going to kick you."

"You're beautiful…" he told her.

She stood gaping at him, "You've lost it."

"No…I've found it." He whispered and she blushed.

"We can't…" she pleaded her blue eyes brimming with tears.

"But you want to?" he asked taking her hand in his.

"I wish that we could, and I wish you were interested in more than my body."

"I want more than your body babe."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Prove it." She stated.

"Don't mind if I do. Derek Venturi loves challenges. And I've never met one like you."

She smirked.

"Likewise. But no one can know about what's going on with us."

"I'm not stupid Casey, but if this goes where I'd like it to they're going to have find out sometime."

"They can't find out. If they find out it's over and it never happened." She said.

Derek frowned he knew their parents would have definite reservations about the two teens seeing each other but they weren't blood siblings. And had they met under different circumstances it would have been fine.

He nodded and started toward her door.

"Where are you going?"

"You told me to prove it and I'm going to do just that."

* * *

He left her flustered and confused. He was certainly a guy who went all out for a girl he liked. She'd seen other girls get that kind of attention, but it was fleeting and had undertones of usual crude Derek. She sighed he really sounded sincere. And the kisses were amazing.

She hid out in her room until dinner time. George and her mother were going out for dinner. And Marti was spending time at her friend Cassie's house. Edwin was digging worms with Lizzie for a science project in the backyard. She figured she'd go down and make dinner.

When she got downstairs she saw something unusual, Derek over the stove.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"It's kind of obvious but it was supposed to be a surprise."

"You're making dinner and it smells good?" she asked.

"Yes. It's lasagna, garlic bread, green bean casserole and I even made salad."

"I can't believe you did all this."

"Get used to it." He smirked that sexy little Derek smirk.

"We've got a few minutes before it's done what do you want to do?" he asked watching her as she gazed out of the window at Edwin and Lizzie.

Both of them seemed to be just as scared of the worms as the other neither of them wanted to touch them and they were doing the wiggles at the sight of the earthworms. Casey found her younger siblings amusing for half a second, then she remembered her own situation. She was falling for the wrong possible guy.

Derek stepped closer she could feel his breath on her neck and his arms around her waist. She sighed closing her eyes.

"Penny for your thoughts."

"Thinking about you of course. You aren't at all what I expected. You can't be the rebellious cool guy and the sensitive caring guy."

"Do I have to be one or the other?"

"Yes…"

"I have many sides Casey. Some of which I haven't yet shown. Keep that in mind." He let go of her and moved over to the stove.

She called the kids in from outside and made them wash up and Derek served a nice quite dinner.

"You actually made dinner?" Edwin asked in disbelief.

"For the last time yes."

"If you don't mind me asking. Why? Not that it's not a good meal and all but it isn't your style Derek." Lizzie said.

"This is only a style I hadn't yet shown you."

Casey smiled and brushed her bare foot up Derek's pant leg. His demeanor changed and she could swear he was sweating from just a little footsie. She decided to kick it up a notch and put her foot in his lap she had to be careful not to kick him just to tease him.

Derek brought his closed fist down on the table and grunted he was blushing hard.

"Is something wrong?" Casey asked, trying to hold back her giggles.

"Nothing water just went down the wrong pipe is all." He lied.

Once dinner was over Casey volunteered to help with the dishes.

"You should know it's not nice to tease." Derek whispered sliding up beside Casey.

"You are so cute when you blush. I want to see it more often." She said.

"You know that I have to tease you in return." He said making sure to blow on her ear.

She shuddered nearly dropping the plate she was watching. He pressed himself up behind her, she could feel how hard he was.

He kissed the back of her neck and she moaned. Nothing had ever been so sensual before. He bit her earlobe. She whimpered arching into him.

"I'm going to let you finish up here and pick out a movie for us to watch while the other two work on their assignment way up stairs." Derek said.

She finished the dishes, and went onto the family room. She found him sitting on the couch with the remote. He patted the space beside him.

"What are we watching?" she asked.

"40 Year Old Virgin."

"I've been looking for an excuse to see it. I hope I'm not forty and still a virgin."

"With the way things are going you won't have to worry about that."

"Is sex all you really want from me?" she asked.

"No, I want you Case. I want to know every part of you, and I'm not talking about just body parts. I know you're not ready for sex. I am I won't rush you. You're a very special girl and you deserve a special first time. And I hope when it is time you'll let me take care of you."

"Are you still…?" she blushed unable to speak the word.

"A virgin?" he laughed, "Yes, shockingly enough."

"I thought you had…"

"I've come close, but I wasn't with a girl a truly cared about." He said his brown eyes glistening with sincerity.

She smiled and slipped her hand in his as they started the movie they were only a couple of minutes into it when Edwin and Lizzie came bounding down the stairs. Both of them complaining about the other. Casey and Derek snatched their hands away from each other

"Edwin lost my sharpies!"

"I did not, she lost them!"

Casey sighed, keeping this relationship a secret and spending time together all at the same time was going to be difficult.


	2. Your Kisses Are the Sun

Title: When Doves Cry

Author: alienangel19852003

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the characters from Life with Derek.

Summary: What happens when Derek Venturi can no longer deny his feelings for his stepsister Casey MacDonald? What happens if she feels the same way? Casey tries to delicately balance crossing the line even though she wants to see past Derek's cocky façade, she knows if she sees past the armor he puts up she'll fall in love with the boy who challenges her so. Derek knows that kissing Casey is wrong, and he knows she feels like what they do together is a sin but he won't stop.

"You're kisses are the sun"

Casey was alone in her bedroom after school trying to concentrate on a big assignment at school but the only thing she could think about was Derek. It had been two weeks since the kiss, he was still down to prove that he could be the guy for her. She knew he had to give up sooner or later, it would be best for both of them if someone found out, it would be bad for business they'd never look at her the same.

She wiped her dark hair from her forehead and threw her pencil down as she huffed. It was frustrating, she wanted nothing more than to walk past that wall separating them at the moment and kissing him senseless, but she did not. She was appalled at what his influence was doing to her she always used to be so diligent in her school work and now here she sat at her computer, attempting to doodle out a rough cut of what she would likely pick for her English essay but all she couldn't think about was her delinquent stepbrother.

Of all the delinquents in the world, why him? That's what made it so bad, it wasn't that being attracted to a guy and having it cloud her judgment was wrong. But she wanted it to at least be a guy she could take home to introduce to her mother. And she could imagine the look on her mother's face if she found out what was going on with Derek.

Casey was so damn frustrated with herself, with Derek for making her feel this way, and fate for making them step siblings. She crossed her arms over each other and lay her head down on top of them pressing her palms down on her keyboard making random letters come up on the screen then a beeping sound occurred because she kept hitting shift. She ignored this and continued to sulk.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say perfect little Casey went to sleep on her computer right in the middle of her homework." A familiar voice said from the doorway.

The deepness and the rich tone of the voice sent shivers down her spine, just knowing without turning around that it was him was part of what thrilled her all of a sudden. She'd begun think that she was going to end up having to go to him today. She couldn't do that, if he made all the moves she could pretend that it was his fault that he wooed her so well she fell in love, when actually she wanted to do her damnest to make him feel the same way about her, it didn't matter how hard she have to work.

"I am not asleep. This is your fault you know." She said turning around and trying to glare at him.

"I didn't think slacking was contagious." He smirked, and it was her undoing.

"Could you not do that in my room?" She blushed.

"Do what?"

"That thing with your mouth…"

"I don't think I've done anything all that impressive with my mouth in this room on this particular occasion. But that lets me know I should raise the bar next time."

Casey growled, "Derek, you know that isn't going to happen. George and my mom are downstairs with Marti, Lizzie, and Edwin."

"A guy can dream can't he?"

"False hope won't be good for either of us in this situation, there is no way we will ever get a happily ever after. All we can hope for is a few stolen moments you know that don't you. And we'll look back and realize that we were just deluding ourselves for that particular moment." Casey said.

"Don't tell me that Case, just don't." he said his voice low the look on his face was determined.

Derek Venturi determined wasn't a good thing, but in this case, she had a feeling it might be interesting at least for both of them.

"You have to be realistic Derek, what do you think that they are going to say if we told them, I mean seriously."

"Let's find out, I'm willing to risk it all for you."

Casey looked panicked, "You can't be serious."

"I don't care what they think of me, I've always been myself, I've never missed an opportunity to do what I think is right. And right now nothing is more right than being with you. If they want to shun me or disown me for following my heart let them. If I know you'll be with me, it'll be worth it."

"You really care about me that much." She said.

"You know what an amazing person you are and you've passed by a mirror, you know exactly what I'm talking about Casey don't go being modest. I've never hid that you were always on my mind, the way I used to tease you because I couldn't have you, I'd rather see you miserable than with that clown that calls himself my best friend." Derek said.

Casey was touched and she needed to be touched now, she wanted nothing more than the warmth of his arms the pressure of his lips on her the sweetness she could find in a moment so forbidden it was nearly illegal.

She put her arms around him just as she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. They parted reluctantly. Casey listened to the steps to slow to be one of the kids they'd be running at top speed, to precise to be George's she knew it must be her mother.

"Casey," Nora said poking her head into the room, "Oh Derek, I'm glad to catch you too."

Derek had taken a seat on her bed and began flipping through a magazine nonchalantly his cool guy exterior already in place.

"I know you two might be busy but we were going to take the kids to see Shriek again and we were wondering if you'd like to come with us." Nora said stepping further into the room.

"I'm working on a topic for an English essay it's due in two weeks and I'm way behind." Casey said.

"I have plans." Derek stated simply.

"Well, you both know the rules, and in by ten Derek it's a school night."

"Got it." He said.

Nora left and Casey flopped down on the bed beside him.

"I hate hiding this from her, I know she senses a change in me. And it sucks, because she's one of my closest friends. I don't have anyone to talk to about this. I can't tell Emily because she like totally _loves_ you." Casey said, "And if I told someone else, they might tell someone and I can't talk to my guidance councilor about it. That would be too weird."

"You can talk to me Case. I'm here."

"So you want me to gush to you about how adorable you are?" she whispered.

"Yeah. I'm the person you should really tell anyways." They were laying side by side on the bed gazing at ceiling.

She could hear Marti shouting a goodbye and the door slamming down stairs. She could only assume they were alone. She slid her arm around his waist, trailing her fingers along the slender ridge of hip bone exposed where his shirt had ridden up, the touch was life fire she could feel the gooseflesh rising where she'd touched and hear his low moan of satisfaction. She slowly slid her hand up the hem of his shirt feeling the divinely defined muscles of his stomach involuntarily flexing she noticed his sharp intake of breath when her index finger brushed his nipple. She stopped tensing wondering if they were really gone.

"Casey!" he hissed, he sounded different, he sounded affected by her causal exploration of him.

She rolled over climbing over him, "Don't go anywhere."

"Trust me, not gonna." He said making no attempt to hide his obvious erection.

She checked the downstairs quickly finding no one she went back to her room and locked the door. He was sitting on her bed rubbing his temples his eyes closed in concentration.

"Do you know what you do to me?" he asked.

"Did I turn you on a little?"

"I can't breathe when I'm with you, I'm on fire when we touch. If we were to have sex I'm sure I'd spontaneously combust before I could even kiss you. You were barely touching me and do you see how hard I am. I want you so much."

"Derek, if you–"

"Babe, I'm not pressuring you for sex; I just want you to know what an affect you have on me." He interrupted.

She nodded and closed and locked the door before crawling over him again, this time she remained straddling his hips, she kissed him softly at first but then he turned the kissing to something passionate and demanding raw heat and cooperation. He slid his hands up her thighs, he seemed hesitant.

"We can play Der," 

"I don't want to do anything we'll regret."

"Just grab my ass if you want to grab it, you can touch me it won't hurt, I might like it. And if I don't I'll certainly tell you."

"Can I just hold you?" he asked.

"We probably won't get many other opportunity to be alone here we might want to take advantage of it." She kissed his neck and his body jerked.

"Casey, I'm so turned on, if we do anything else I might explode." He whispered.

"Just kiss me." She rolled them over so they were both on their sides facing each other.

The threaded his hands through her hair and kissed her softly, rubbing his thumb against her cheek. He could feel how hot her smooth skin was, making him wonder if she was just as affected by this as he was. By accident in an attempt to gain better positioning, he slid his knee between her legs. He was about to stop and apologize when he noticed she'd leaned into it and was moving softly against it. He kissed her cheeks, chin, and throat before nibbling her neck, sliding his hands up her sides, she let a moan that was very un Casey like.

Casey stopped him though easily maneuvering him onto his back; he looked up at her praying that she didn't want to stop because he felt more alive than he'd ever felt in his life. Not only was he in the arms of easily one of the most beautiful girls in school, emotionally he was going farther with her than he'd gone in his life. He was so scared she was going to turn away. He was even more surprised when she removed her sweater revealing a skin tight cropped tank top.

"It's so hot in here."

"I can second that." he gulped eyeing the smooth skin above the waist band of her low-rise jeans another inch it would have been another level.

"Why don't you lose some of those clothes then?" she asked.

"Huh?" He looked at her as if she was speaking a lost language.

"Take something off it's hot Derek." She said.

"I'm fine thank you," he said, sweating more than before.

She climbed on top of him and he shuddered as her breasts barely concealed by the tank top brushed his arm. He would have fainted on the spot but he was laying down so it didn't matter that his body turned to Jell-o all except one part of him that refused to play dead.

"Could it be almighty Derek Venturi is being shy and holding back?"

"I'm not thinking with my brain, Casey and thinking with my heart and my cock."

She smirked, "I want to excite you Derek. You excite me do you know that. Now off with the shirt."

He let her pull the shirt over his head, he exhaled his eyes closed tightly. She ran her palms up her his stomach and chest. He opened his eyes and saw her hungry gaze and blushed.

"You're so hot," she licked her lips rubbing his abs, it was barely a six pack but he was proud of his body he'd worked hard to get that definition.

She pressed her hands to either side of his waist and leaned down kissing him, "Did I see my big bad Derek blushing. I'm just looking at your body. I'm going to see every inch of you, and I mean that, I'm going to study you, you're a work of art." She mumbled against his throat.

Her breath on his neck made him shiver and roll his hips, grinding up against her, "I know you feel that, that means we should stop."

"Fine what are we to do then." She pulled off him, "I know I'm not ready to go all the way, and you seem to want all or nothing."

"We'll have plenty of time for that. I want to know you, tell me absolutely everything there is to know."

"Well, I was born in Ottawa, this is a long story, don't you want to get rid of that first." She pointed at his boner.

"It'll go away," he said he patted the tent in his trousers.

Casey smiled and smothered her own arousal and she began telling him her life story. A couple of funny stories about her cousin Vicky later, Derek was roaring with laughter, and Casey cuddled into him.

"I like this…" she whispered.

"I like you…" he said moving a strand of dark hair from her eyes before he kissed her, she melted into him.

They talked well into the night, the urgency to explore had faded and they fell asleep.

She heard the front door slam and footsteps on the stairs, she bolted up right, frantically looking around for her sweater.

"Casey what's wrong?" Derek whispered rubbing his eyes.

"What if someone comes in? We can't get caught like this it's suspicious." She whispered.

Derek shook his head, and pulled his sweater the one she insisted to take off.

"Baby calm down."

"Derek don't just don't if we get caught…" she trailed off.

"Just kiss me goodnight."

"_Derek._" she said extending the syllables in his name for dramatic effect.

"I'm not going to stop until you kiss me. This is nothing to be ashamed of. We're young and I'm falling in love with you. Until I convince you of that, I don't think I've gotten anywhere with you." He leaned in and kissed her quickly darting out of the room 

Casey prayed he wasn't seen. She couldn't take having every one know what she was doing with Derek, they wouldn't look at her the same way and she couldn't take that. She wasn't going to stop seeing Derek she was just going to have to be careful, the thought of exposure made her queasy, she had to convince him not be reckless so they won't be discovered.

She sighed and changed into her pajamas, her mother stopped in to say goodnight. Once Casey was settled in bed, a knock came at the door she figured it was probably Lizzie it couldn't have been Marti who fell asleep promptly at nine thirty no matter the location.

The door opened and it was Derek dressed only in his boxers. Damn he was sexy, Casey felt herself becoming aroused all over again. She wanted to wait for things to settle down a bit so she could touch herself.

"Casey," he whispered.

"If anyone sees you…" she started.

"No one saw me. Just tell me goodnight." He said.

She moved closer, aware of the dampness between her legs accentuated by the mint green silk pajama shorts she'd changed into not putting on any panties underneath. Her breasts poorly concealed by the camisole.

She walked over and put her arms around him he pulled her close. They could feel every part of the other's body. She kissed him softly.

"You are…" she stuttered after breaking off the kiss.

"I'm what?"

"Perfect…"

"That's something I never thought I'd hear you say about me." Derek laughed tossing his hair.

"Get used to it." She smirked.

"I guess I'd better go, I want to savor that compliment."

"Goodnight Der, sweet dreams."

"It's guaranteed, cause I only dream about you."

"You're cheesy you know that right?"

"I should have left it at perfect right?" Derek asked.

"Maybe," Casey bit her lip she wished she could keep him for the duration of the night but it was just too risky, and neither of them were ready to go all the way quite yet.

"Night babe," he kissed her softly before leaving her standing in the dark.

She collapsed on to her bed, sighing she couldn't believe that she'd let things go this far. Now she was hanging on every word the boy said, not long ago he was the bane of her existence, her polar opposite. They were far more alike than she ever realized, he'd been deeply when his parents divorced just as Casey had been when her father had left, they'd both admitted to having a hard time trusting people in relationships.

She realized that was the case when she dated Sam, she picked fights constantly to cover up her inability to get close to him. She was too tired to think anymore she rolled over and fell asleep with a smile on her face.


	3. I think I might be obsessed

Title: When Doves Cry

Author: alienangel19852003

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the characters from Life with Derek.

Summary: What happens when Derek Venturi can no longer deny his feelings for his stepsister Casey MacDonald? What happens if she feels the same way? Casey tries to delicately balance crossing the line even though she wants to see past Derek's cocky façade, she knows if she sees past the armor he puts up she'll fall in love with the boy who challenges her so. Derek knows that kissing Casey is wrong, and he knows she feels like what they do together is a sin but he won't stop.

"I think I might be obsessed"

Casey did her best to deny the fact that she was falling harder for Derek. They were spending a lot of time together; they'd leave home separately and meet up at a park not to far from their house in a neighborhood where no one knew them. They would go to a movie theater right outside of town and buy tickets to kiddy movies and spend the whole time necking.

They had few opportunities to spend time alone at home, someone was always there. They settled for sneaking into each other's rooms while everyone was asleep. They'd talk and cuddle most of the night until they grudgingly went back to their respective rooms. Before she even noticed it they'd been seeing each other two whole months, and she was clearly very obsessed with him.

She was with Emily in the cafeteria one afternoon and she found herself watching him from afar. He was laughing with his friends, telling some crude joke no doubt. Instead of thinking she hated his faux machismo but thinking about how sexy his lips looked and how good they felt against her skin. The thought was causing her to make her wet with anticipation for the afternoon. They would have the house to themselves all night.

Lizzie was going to a Taekwondo tournament and Nora and George were going to bring Marti and Edwin with them for the weekend in Ontario. They'd been seeing each other for about two months. They were both growing frustrated with the lack of alone time. It was getting to Casey more than Derek. They'd been getting into the silliest of arguments and she didn't know if she could stop herself from just grabbing and kissing him senseless. The one that almost ruined everything happened right before the rest of their family were about to leave.

"You're an insensitive jerk." Casey called slamming her door.

"You're just being too sensitive. Lighten up." Derek called from his position downstairs on the recliner.

"Lighten up?" Casey yelled through the closed door.

"Can't quite hear you!" Derek yelled in response.

She took the bait opened the door and walked halfway downstairs, "You say you want me to lighten up?"

Derek looked around as if it prove his point, "I don't see anyone else, so I must be talking to you, the gorgeous brunette tight ass with no sense of fun."

Casey narrowed her eyes and stomped closer, "Were you insulting the tightness of my ass?"

"It's more of a metaphor." Derek smirked.

"Whatever it is it's not funny." Casey said.

"It wasn't meant to be, now come sit and relax." Derek motioned.

Casey uncrossed her arms and jumped on to the couch.

"Not there, I meant here." He gestured to his lap.

Casey smirked it was the invitation she'd been waiting on. She got up and straddled his lap kissing him softly.

"Do you want to spend the first few minutes of our weekend alone fighting?" Derek whispered against Casey's lips.

"We could spend this time making love." Casey said, "You just make me crazy. I need to be with you every second. And when they are here I can't touch you, every time you smile I want to kiss you."

"Now aren't you glad you came downstairs?" Derek asked.

"Yes I am…" She said tossing her hair and propping herself up with her right arm supporting her weight with her knees on either side of him. She kissed his forehead before letting her free hand roam to caress his body.

"Casey we should talk…" Derek began.

"About?" she licked his collar bone.

He shuddered, "We should talk about having sex. I know you think about it at times like this and it's all I think about most of the time now. This might be our one opportunity for a meaningful first time, it can be special and well thought out and everything I know you'd hoped it be."

"I want you here and now…" Casey bit his ear.

"Let's wait till tomorrow we'll see a movie tonight and I'll make the best meal I can we'll eat and we'll even pinch some of Dad and Nora's wine I'll do the flower petals on the sheets cause I know that's what you really want something special, something elaborate to mark this occasion." Derek said.

"Fuck me now." Casey said.

"I won't." Derek said his voice firm though he was a shuddering mass as she moved across his lap giving him a grinding a stripper would be ashamed of.

* * *

"What?"

"You heard me. Stop that we're going to see a movie and you'll wait till tomorrow to get these goodies. I want things to be perfect." Derek said grabbing her hips and stilling her motions.

"I knew you were perfect I just didn't think you were a saint. I offer myself to you in one of the most low pressure non romantic situations and you want to wait so you can make it a special evening? Derek are you in love with me?" Casey asked.

"Case…this is more than hook up for me, you know that." Derek began.

"No, Derek I've got to hear this. This is more than a sweaty hook up to me too, but I didn't know you were falling for me." Casey said.

"Are you falling for me too?" Derek asked.

"I am if you are…" Casey said short of breath more because what she was admitting than her little lap dance.

"I've loved you for the longest time now. I want you to have a special first time." Derek said.

Casey smiled, before she moved off Derek's lap, "Let's go get ready to go to the movies."

"What are you in the mood to see?" he asked.

"You…" She said.

Derek chuckled, "You're always in the mood to see me, but you'll just have to wait till tomorrow and see all that I have to offer."

"Really now? All that you have to offer?" Casey said pointing at the bulge in his jeans.

"Yes," Derek blushed.

They went to see a movie called Cloverfield came home and after a chaste goodnight kiss went off to their separate beds. The next day was a Saturday, both Derek and Casey were busy in the mornings. He had hockey practice or a pick up hockey game and Casey spent time at the tutoring center. Though she'd left earlier Derek still made it home around three and began preparing for their big night. He began preparing a mouth watering meal and setting things up for the night he and Casey would remember their whole lives.

Derek had set up everything, and he had about fifteen minutes to shower and change before Casey got home. He had everything perfect his room was clean and he had rose petals leading up the stairs. They would decide which bed to use when the time came.

* * *

Casey slammed the door behind herself she'd just had the worst day, she'd had to tutor the whole football team what was worse half of them couldn't even read. How they'd gotten passing grades thus far in school was a complete mystery to Casey. She pushed open the door expecting the usual chaos of the Venturi-MacDonald household. Finding things quiet and daresay romantic reminded her that she and Derek would be spending the weekend alone. She smirked, looking around; he'd definitely gone all out for her.

She took a look around seeing the rose petals on the stairs, soft candlelight in the dining room, and the more or less romantic music he had playing, she was about as good as George when it came to knowing what the names of bands were. She could hear the shower running she quickly stole up the stairs barefoot as to not disturb the rose petals he'd thoughtfully placed for her, and went into her room to change.

She decided on skimpy lace nightie it was see through and she knew that she looked more than a little enticing in it. Quickly she dabbled on some perfume and ran a brush through her hair before slipping back downstairs.

She leaned over the back of the couch when she heard Derek making his way downstairs.

"Wow…" he said looking her over.

"You look pretty hot yourself," she said giving him the once over he was wearing anew outfit which was a pair of dark jeans and a nice shirt that didn't have any crude sayings on it.

"Do you want me now or later?" Casey asked arching her shoulders dramatically, and batting her lashes.

Derek crossed the small space and attached his lips to hers.

"We can always heat up dinner later I'm sure we'll both be famished. But as for now, I'd like a taste of you." He whispered breaking off the kiss.

"I like the sound of this, your room or mine?" Casey asked.

"Whichever is the closest?" He said picking her up and carrying her up the stairs.

They ended up in his room, she was pinned beneath him being devoured by his kisses and she couldn't imagine anywhere else she'd rather be.

"Casey," Derek panted breaking off the kiss.

"What, baby?" she asked.

"I've got to go take the roast out, you stay here and think about me." Derek climbed off her and raced down the stairs.

Casey smiled, "You'd better be naked when you get back!"

Derek appeared moments later clad in just his boxers looking like a shy little boy, he wouldn't meet her eyes he kept staring at his carpet his tawny hair hiding his eyes, his hands attempting to hide the tented silk of his erection poking through his boxers.

"Are you scared?" she asked sitting up on the bed.

"Things are going to change between us." Derek whispered finally meeting her eyes.

"I think that's kind of the point, I need you." Casey said sitting up on the bed and finally removing the nightie that barely covered anything.

* * *

Derek gaped for a few moments at the naked girl on his bed before he closed the door and crossed the small space between them before he took her into his arms. The first time was slow and gentle, he wouldn't have been able to last two seconds if it were any other way. The second time however, she took the lead and he spent himself faster than the first time. Finally, he was able to spend more time simply exploring her body finding out what she liked and most importantly what she didn't like. He brought her to a satisfying climax in mere minutes.

They lay for long moments clinging to each other before falling asleep. Derek woke first not long after feeling ravenously hungry. The growling of his stomach caused Casey to wake.

"Hungry baby?" she asked.

"Yep dinner is looking pretty good right now." Derek said.

Casey got out of bed, and started to slip her nightie back on but Derek stopped her, "I want to see you in something of mine."

He tossed her a blue button down dress shirt, like most schools on game day most of the guys on the sports teams had to wear button downs ties and slacks. She smiled and slipped it on, feeling sexy wearing his shirt and nothing else.

They ate dinner in quiet flirtation, both enjoying their empty house. Mentally counting down the hours until the rest of the family returned and they'd have to pretend that nothing happened. The thing that troubled Derek most was now he couldn't, he couldn't pretend that things were as they always were.

He wanted to shout it from the rooftops; he was in love with Casey MacDonald. How crazy was he for wanting the world to know? He felt he was well in his rights, but he knew she'd freak out. They had at least twelve hours alone, he could think of a lot of things they could do with their time.

He was smirking over the glass of wine he'd stolen from one of the open bottles in their house, studying her face in the candle light, she didn't know he was watching, she was carrying on a one sided conversation and he was just staring at her.

"Derek?" she asked sitting down her fork.

"You're beautiful." He whispered.

"So are you, I was just telling you that but you weren't listening to me." She smiled.

He pushed away his empty plate and polished off his wine. She cleaned her own plate before she emptied her glass.

"You want to help me with the dishes?" she asked.

"I'd love to." He said.

Derek kept teasing her by nibbling on her neck making it hard for her to concentrate.

"Derek stop," she said her voice a desperate whimper.

"Getting horny again?" he asked.

"Whenever you're near me I'm always horny…" she whispered.

* * *

They finished up the dishes heading back upstairs they talked and cuddled for a while before making love again. It was almost seven in the morning and they were so caught up in what they were doing, they didn't notice the sudden noise in the house. Edwin shouting at Lizzie. Marti's snoring, Nora's patient pleading for the two thirteen year olds to stop ripping each other to shreds with insults.

They didn't hear the footsteps on the stairs, not until it was too late and George was standing in the room. Casey was the one to notice him, she was wrapping her arms around Derek and biting his shoulder happening to open her eyes this time and see George.

"Derek," Casey whispered sobs already stuck in her throat.

"What baby? Did I hurt you?" Derek said stilling his motions.

"No, not as much as I'm going to hurt you both, explain to me just what in the hell do you think your doing?" George boomed.

"Oh shit." Derek said rolling off Casey and making sure she was covered with the blanket.

Aside from saying his peace George hadn't moved from the doorway he was still there blinking and gaping.

"Why are you yelling?" Nora said coming to join her husband in the doorway.

She too was gaping at the two teens on the bed.

"This was all my idea," Derek began, lies spilling from his lips before Casey could stop him.

"Derek…" she started.

"Don't defend me. I'm willing to explain everything if you could just let us get dressed. We don't need Marti, Edwin, and Lizzie barging in now do we." Derek said calmly.

"How long has this been going on?" Nora said.

"This was the first night we spent together," Derek said.

"Did you even use protection?" George asked.

"Casey is on the patch." Nora said.

"We used a condom too." Derek said.

"We're not stupid. Far from it actually." Casey said narrowing her eyes at George through her tears.

"Just get dressed and get downstairs we're going to discuss this." Nora said.

"There is nothing to discuss." Derek said, "We had sex, this is what I do. I bang hot chicks. Clearly you must have been mistaken by leaving me home with this little slice that I wouldn't find some way to get into her pants…"

Casey sobbed harder not knowing if he meant it or not, it would kill her to know that he'd done all this just to sleep with her. But when she felt his hand grip hers, she knew he had to be pretending just to save her.

She hated the way her mother and stepfather were looking at them now. She hastily slipped on Derek's robe and went into her own room to get dressed. She was angry at them for succumbing to her worst fears and not being supportive of the one thing she truly wanted more than anything.

She pulled on a pair of jeans and a tank top, no panties or bra. Her breasts jiggled excessively in her top, and her hair was wild from the goings on in Derek's bed she looked every bit the enticing Lolita.

Upon stepping out of her room she and Derek were ushered out to the garage by George and Nora.

"What's the meaning of this?" George asked.

"You should know you brought us both down here." Derek said blandly.

"Don't you play the wise ass. I don't have time for your shit Derek." George said.

"What's going on? I feel like I don't even know you anymore Casey." Nora said shaking her head at Casey.

All of her tears were gone and she stared defiantly at the adults, "You don't. You don't know me."

Nora blanched, "Why did you do it? Why did you sleep with Derek? I always taught you virginity was special gift."

"That wasn't either of our first times, but for your benefit Nora, we can pretend." Derek said.

"Why did you seduce your stepsister?" George demanded.

"Because I could. Enough said. Why are we even discussing this? We can't take it back. What's done is done." Derek said leaning on the wall looking every bit the rebel, "Not that we'd want to take it back. We had fun didn't we Case?"

She smirked trying out her bad girl act for the first time, "That we did."

"This is sick." Nora said turning and beginning to pace the room.

"You could have taken any girl to bed. Why her?" George asked.

"You see her don't you? Your eye sight must be going bad; she's the picture of adolescent perfection. Amazing eyes, great tan, full pouty lips, great tits, an ass that I intend to memorize." Derek said letting his eyes roam lasciviously over Casey's form, "And the tightest pussy in town."

George didn't say anything, his eyes drifted over to Casey and she could feel his eyes wandering over her form. She could also feel Derek tense beside her. Nora stopped pacing and stomped over to Derek and slapped him across the face.

"I'm not the one you should have slapped." Derek told Nora, though his eyes fixed firmly on George, "You may be my father but if I catch you looking at her like that ever again, I will kill you. She's mine."

"Derek…" Casey said stepping between her boyfriend and her stepfather.

She put her hands on Derek's chest, "It's okay…I'm okay…"

Derek pulled her close, "I'm sorry, I couldn't…help it."

"It's okay, we should be truthful then. If they hate us they hate us…I don't care, I just want to be with you." Casey whispered.

"What's going on here? Please tell me because I don't have a clue." Nora said throwing up her hands in desperation.

"This wasn't just some random one night stands in a series of wild sexual liaisons. We love each other, and last night we acted on that love it was our first time. Ever…we're not sluts…we're just two kids that love each other." Casey whispered still holding tight to Derek.

"You fell in love?" Nora asked, "When did that happen? Why didn't you come talk to me? At least I would have known something."

"I was scared that you would hate me that you would look at me like I've lost my mind and I've never seen things more clearly." Casey said.

"I don't like this…" George said.

"You don't have to like it but you do have to support it. Or you're going to lose us…" Derek said.

"I don't know what to say." Nora said.

"You'd better say you love us." Derek said.

"We do love you but we don't agree with you having sex under our roof. I don't care who it's with but especially not with my daughter, and if I catch you lewdly listing her physical attributes like that I'm going to hurt you." Nora told Derek, before turning to George, "If I catch you appreciating them I'm going to skip hurt and go straight to maim."

George and Derek gulped; when Nora took charge she took charge.

"You are permitted to see each other, no late nights in each other's bedrooms. Bedroom doors open if both of you are in there. And please promise me that we will never have to walk in on…anything." Nora said.

"And you owe Derek an apology." Casey said.

"I'm sorry Derek. I realize you were protecting Casey." Nora said.

"I'm sorry for saying those things, I know I shouldn't have. I love Casey. And I want you to know that that's not how I think about her. I think about her heart first." Derek explained.

"That is by far the sweetest thing I've ever heard you say." Nora said.

"Wait he gets sweeter." Casey smirked.


End file.
